the_100_xfandomcom-20200214-history
Nyko
Nyko 'is a recurring character in the second season of The 100. He is portrayed by cast member Ty Olsson and debuts in "Inclement Weather". Nyko serves as the primary healer for The Woods Clan. Nyko is an original inhabitant of Earth. He has been living with The Woods Clan in the area the 100 landed in before the events of the series premiere. Early Life Nyko was originally born on Earth. At some point, he became the only healer for The Woods Clan. Throughout the Series 'Season 2 In "Inclement Weather", Nyko helps save Octavia Blake from the poison in her system by giving her the antidote. He reveals that he only did it because he was friends with Lincoln. When Nyko refuses to help Octavia save Lincoln, she knocks him unconscious and holds him captive. Octavia barters with Indra Nyko's life for Lincoln's. When Indra does not appear with Lincoln at the meeting place on time, Nyko comments that Octavia will have to kill him now. Indra and Lincoln then show up and the two prisoners are exchanged with Octavia apologising to Nyko. When the Reapers appear, both Nyko and Lincoln are taken away. In "Reapercussions", Nyko is saved along with a few others from the Reapers by Octavia, Indra, Artigas and some other Grounders. Nyko tries to comfort Octavia after she finds out that Lincoln didn't make it to safety. He tells her that Lincoln was a good man. Nyko also reassures Octavia that she has proved herself and won't be killed. In "Human Trials", Nyko is woken from his sleep after a fire occurs in his village. The fire was made by Finn for a distraction. Finn and Murphy hold a Grounder at gunpoint and demand to speak to the leader of his clan, Nyko steps forward and tells them that their leader isn't there right now but they can deal with him. Finn and Murphy end up taking all the Grounders hostage, including Nyko, and begin to search the village for their friends. Nyko tries to explain that the Delinquents aren't there but Finn finds some of their belongings. Nyko tries his best to keep everyone calm. It works at first until one of the Grounders tries to run away and Finn murders him. Soon, everyone starts panicking and trying to flee. Finn guns down many of the Grounders as they try to escape or attack, however, Nyko continues trying to protect his people. Once Finn stops shooting, he rushes to Artigas, cradling his lifeless body as Octavia approaches. In "Long Into an Abyss", like Lincoln used to do in the past, Nyko leaves a white flower outside the camp for Octavia to see. He warns Octavia their scouts have already arrived and the Commander will kill them if they do not leave. He asks her to let him save her life as she had saved his and it is something that Lincoln would have wanted. They are interrupted by sounds coming from the drop ship and Nyko realises his friend had become a Reaper. He enters the drop ship with Octavia and sees Lincoln seizing. He pulls out a vial and begins to give a drop of the liquid to Lincoln while saying, Yu gonplei ste odon ("Your fight is over"). Clarke immediately realises that Nyko is trying to mercy kill Lincoln and stops him. Nyko tells them that death is the only way to stop his friend's suffering because he's never seen one come back from being a Reaper. Finn arrives, the man who had massacred Nyko's village. He attacks Finn, stating, "Blood must have blood!" He is temporarily knocked out by Clarke hitting him with an Ark Guard stun stick. After they restrain him, Nyko watches in amazement as Clarke resuscitates Lincoln, seemingly back from the dead. This gives Clarke the idea to discuss an alliance with the Commander in exchange for saving the Reapers. After Lincoln appears to die again, Nyko witnesses Abigail Griffin electrocute Lincoln with the shock baton back to life a second time. In "Remember Me", Nyko is present at the Grounder and Sky People alliance feast and tries to help Gustus when he is poisoned. He later returns with Indra and tells the others that Gustus will be fine. After Raven is being punished as the one who tried to poison Lexa, he tells Lincoln they need to run now and he will try to protect them. When Clarke asks for the bottle suspected of poisoning Gustus, Nyko fetches it for her. In "Resurrection", Nyko aides the wounded at Tondc with Abby. Nyko struggles with helping one of his fellow Grounders and he has to leave one of them to die. When Indra is shot, Nyko helps her while Lincoln distracts the sniper shooting at the Grounders. Later, he advises Indra that she's not yet ready to march on Mount Weather but she tells him she won't miss the fight. Physical Appearance Nyko has dark, long braided hair with a dark, long thick beard. He has blue eyes and tan skin. Like most Grounders, he has face and arm tattoos. Personality Nyko is one of the kinder Grounders, willingly helping Octavia after she was poisoned. Despite his own feelings, however, his clan and their laws come first to him. Relationships |-|Lincoln = Lincoln Nyko is friends with Lincoln adn considers him a brother. Nyko was willing to help save Octavia and go against his own people even though he could be punished for it in order to help Lincoln. He was willing to mercy kill Lincoln when he thought Lincoln had irrevocably turned into a Reaper. After Gustus is poisoned and the Sky People are blamed, Nyko tells Lincoln it is no longer safe for them in Tondc and they say their goodbyes before Clarke discovers Gustus actually poisoned himself. |-|Octavia Blake = Octavia Blake Nyko is the one who helps Octavia heal from the poison in her system. When Octavia learns that Nyko will not help save Lincoln, she takes him hostage and barters his life for Lincoln's. Nyko doesn't seem angry with her for taking him hostage and she apologises for it later on. Nyko again tries to save her by warning her to leave before Lexa was due to begin her war against the Sky People. |-|Indra = Indra Indra is Nyko's Chief and Nyko is a healer for Indra's clan. Indra was willing to exchange Lincoln for Nyko when Octavia held him captive. She later leads a rescue mission to find him after the Reapers take him at the end of "Inclement Weather". She seems relieved to have found him and helps him to his feet in "Reapercussions". Nyko helps save her life in "Reapercussions" after she is shot by a sniper. |-|Abigail Griffin = Abigail Griffin Nyko first meets Abby in "Long Into an Abyss" when she arrives at the drop ship to try and save Lincoln. She calls on him for assistance when Lincoln stops breathing. Later, in "Resurrection" after the bombing in Tondc, Nyko and Abby assist the surviors with their injuries. |-|Artigas = Artigas Artigas goes along with Indra on the mission to rescue their captured warriors from the Reapers because his dad was one of the Grounders taken, along with Nyko. In "Human Trials", Nyko tries to calm Artigas to make sure he does not get shot by Finn. When Artigas does get shot, Nyko rushes to his side as soon as it is safe and cradles his lifeless body as he glares at Finn with anger. Appearances Atom has appeared in five episodes of Season 2: "Inclement Weather", "Reapercussions", "Long Into an Abyss", "Remember Me" and "Resurrection". Notes and Trivia *He is currently the only healer The Woods Clan have. *Nyko is the second Grounder to be kind to the Delinquents. The first was Lincoln. **Both times have involved Octavia Blake. *He thinks of Lincoln as a brother. Category:The 100 Category:Season 2 Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Grounders